


Presidents' Day

by kathyshadow



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathyshadow/pseuds/kathyshadow
Summary: Ashley, Elliot, Grace, and Tedd arrange a double date.





	1. Elliot's night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at properly explicit content, within a reasonably developed plot. Enjoy!
> 
> **Continuity note:** Most of this was written before [May 1](http://www.egscomics.com/index.php?id=2342). It's set on Presidents' Day weekend, which is a couple of months in the future from what I can tell.
> 
> Thanks to everyone on the Discord that helped out with cultural references and encouragement. Much appreciated!

Elliot woke up and transformed immediately back into male form. Why did he let himself fall asleep as his Mild Mannered alter ego again?

The change of figure stirred Ashley, who was curled up to his right. "Hey gorgeous. Is it my turn?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's wrong?"

Elliot sighed. "I suppose I should tell you before it gets out of hand."

He sat up in bed, and Ashley repositioned herself, resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at him, concerned. "Some of these girl forms mess with my head a bit."

"Mhmm, I know, sweetie. I didn't realise it bothered you so."

"Well, it doesn't so much in of itself. There are plenty of things that change my mood and I don't see my girl forms as much more than that. Well, not normally."

"So what's changed?"

"Well, I just had a dream. A, uh, really good dream."

"Ooh. Tell me more."

"It... it wasn't about you."

"Oh, like I care about that," Ashley replied bluntly. She put a hand on Elliot's chest, and started stroking it. "So who was it?"

Elliot looked away. "A guy I know...."

"Tedd?"

"What? No. A... uh, a guy called Justin."

"Well, lucky him."

"You're not upset?"

"Should I be? _I'm_ the one you've been having mind-blowing sex with," Ashley ran her hand down Elliot's front and under the sheets. 

"Mmm," Elliot responded as Ashley's hand wrapped around his cock, growing hard. "I'm certainly glad you talked me round on that decision."

"My pleasure, lover." Ashley purred. She wriggled back down the bed, putting her head on the pillow and looking up at Elliot lustfully. "You on top this time."

Elliot didn't waste any time, and flipped himself over on top of his girlfriend.

"Oh, uhm, you're still wearing--"

"Oh! Stay there. I'll take it off."

Ashley wriggled out of the strap-on dildo harness she'd been wearing the night before, and chucked it out of the bed.

"There! Now, please, f--"

Just then, Ashley's alarm clock started buzzing.

"Goddammit!"

"You could skip training maybe?"

Ashley considered it for a moment, then sighed. "No, coach would kill me. We've got a big game coming up."

" _I've_ got a big--"

Ashley burst out laughing. "No. Stop right there!"


	2. Tedd's night

"Tedd, you've gotta transform this bus into a girl,"

"Elliot no, I promised Grace I'd stop doing that."

"But," Elliot started kissing Tedd's neck, "it'd be so cute."

"We need that bus to get to school."

Elliot was now topless. "Well then transform _me_ , Tedd."

"No, I like you like this." Tedd ran a hand down Elliot's chest, lowering himself to a kneel as his hand reached Elliot's thigh, now also devoid of clothing, and started kissing up it.

"You should be Ashley now," Elliot said, and Tedd was. She wore a little black dress but she still looked like Tedd. Tedd's boner tented the bottom of the dress.

"Ashley can wait her turn," Tedd replied, kissing his way up Elliot's hard shaft. "I got here first."

Now they were in bed together. Elliot, now upside-down relative to Tedd, slipped Tedd's cock into his mouth.

"Don't say the magic word, Elliot."

"I should. I like it when you come."

"Your mouth is so warm." Tedd increased the speed his head bobbed up and down on Elliot's dick to match Elliot's eager efforts.

"I'm going to say it, Tedd."

"Don't, it'll be embarrassing."

Elliot said the word. Tedd's cock began pulsing.

* * *

"Woah there, sweetie."

Grace. "Oh shit. Sorry."

"You woke me up rubbing yourself against my back. It was pretty hot. Having fun in that head of yours?"

"Sex dreams are so weird."

"I wish I could have joined you in there."

"I'll, uh, get some tissues to wipe off your back."

Grace shifted to human form to avoid Tedd's semen from matting in her fur. "It does tickle as it starts to run."

* * *

"Elliot? Well, that's a new one."

"I said you'd be weirded out if I told you."

"Who says I'm weirded out? Tedd, I'm crazy about you and I know you're crazy about me. I'm not going to feel threatened by a wet dream. I just didn't know you got them about guys."

"Ah-- yeah. Sometimes." Tedd blushed. "I've had .. uh, one or two about Elliot lately. Okay, a few."

"Ooh, lucky Elliot. How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly? Freaked out. I don't see Elliot like that. We're too good friends."

"Friends don't get to have sexy fun time together?"

"That's not what I mean. Elliot-- I... We had a moment before class the other day. But I was female at the time. I'm not attracted to him as a guy."

"Were you a guy in this dream?"

Tedd looked away shyly. "Yeees. I think so. We were riding on a bus, I think, and I was Ashley? Except I was, um, male."

"Oh, I think I see what your subconscious is up to," Grace kissed his forehead. "I think you're worried that he's spending less time with you now that he's dating Ashley."

"Oh. Maybe. I guess when he was seeing Sarah she was already part of our group."

"Ashley's probably feeling awkward about that too."

"Do you think I should talk to Elliot about it?"

"Well..." Grace considered. "I don't think I'd care if someone had a sex dream about me. I'd probably be quite flattered!"

"In that case I should let you know I have had _many_ sex dreams about you."

Grace squeaked with excitement. "I need to get you to keep a dream diary."

"But about Elliot..."

"Well, you seem pretty awkward about it, so I don't think you should if you're feeling embarrassed. But I'm sure if you did Elliot would just say the same as me. No big deal. That might make you feel better about it."

"You don't think it would hurt our friendship?"

Grace looked puzzled. "How could telling someone you like their bod hurt a friendship?"

"Oh, right, I forgot this is you."

"What do you mean?" Grace suddenly sounded a little offended. "I know I have different boundaries to most people but I'm not some kind of pervert."

"Woah! I didn't mean to imply you were."

"Sorry. I know. I'm projecting a bit. I know I can overshare sometimes."

"I love you just as you are, Grace. I'm probably the one being too uptight about all this."

"Well, either way, why don't we invite them both over soon? We should definitely get to know Ashley better."

"Uhm, yeah, okay."

"Great!"

Tedd looked across the bedroom to the window. Through his curtains he could see the sun beginning to peek above the horizon.

"It's sunrise already."

Grace yawned and stretched. "My alarm's going to go off soon. I might as well enjoy an extra-long shower this morning before I have to go out."

Grace rose and quickly made the bed on her side. Tedd, as always, couldn't help but gaze up at her, admiring her body. Grace caught him watching her and her mood lifted, giving Tedd a coy smile.

"It's so easy to get a smile out of you, you silly thing," she laughed, before a shiver ran down her. "Gosh, it's cold. You gonna come with me to shower or what?"

Tedd wriggled down under the sheets. "Go ahead. I'll keep these blankets warm a bit longer."

Grace pattered out of the room to get ready for work. Tedd smiled to himself, before the memory of his dream came back to him.

_Argh, Tedd. You're not going to crush on Elliot, are you?_


	3. Grace's morning

Tedd opened the front door a few seconds after Elliot rang. He must have been in the front room.

"Hey, Elliot. Come on in."

"Hey Tedd. How's it going?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"Yeah. I'm great."

Tedd flopped onto the sofa. Elliot sat down next to him. Tedd looked pretty miserable, actually. His head was hung and his eyes were on his feet.

"Man, you look wrecked. Late night last night?"

"Early morning. I slept terribly, then Grace had to leave for her job."

"Ah, that sucks. Something on your mind keeping you awake?"

Tedd looked up at Elliot, and met his eyes for a second before turning his attention back to the floor.

"What's up, dude?"

"Oh." Tedd took a deep breath. "Well, since you've been seeing Ashley, I guess we've not been hanging out as much as we used to. And that's fine! I've just been having some weird dreams about it."

Elliot felt a pang of guilt. He had been neglecting his friends a bit since he'd hooked up with Ashley. Especially since they'd got more... serious. "Aw Tedd, I'm really sorry. I guess it has been a couple of weeks since we caught up outside of school."

"No, it's absolutely fine. I'm sure I was just the same when Grace and I got together. Just--" Tedd blushed. "Just, some dreams have a way of affecting you more than you otherwise would be, you know?"

"Must have been a heck of a nightmare."

"Uh. Yeah."

"I know the kind. Some of the ones Ellen had when she was getting her second life's memories screwed with her mood all day."

"I bet she appreciated you being around for her during that time."

"I hope so. We had a couple of _brutal_ fights a couple of times over the silliest things. But now of course I don't know what I'd do without Ellen around. Though she flat out refuses to give me relationship advice. Not that I really need any at the moment."

"So you and Ashley are enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh my gosh, yes. Actually I guess I have some news? I'm... I'm no longer a virgin."

"Oh. Wow."

"Sorry, too much information? It's just... a big life event for me."

"Not too much information. You're okay with it too?"

"Oh, for sure. I don't really feel all that much different."

Tedd sniffed; a stifled giggle.

"Yeah, I know," Elliot grinned. "Why would I, right?"

"I'm really glad you're happy, Elliot."

"So. I'm all yours today. Let's start with Mario Kart?"

"Actually, I kinda just remembered I have some work I need to do this morning."

"Aw, really?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's, uh, time sensitive." Tedd looked away, looking flushed. _Guilt? What's Tedd keeping from me? Did I do something to upset him?_

"Okay dude. I'll pop over some other time."

"Okay Elliot. Maybe I can call you when I'm free?"

"Uh. Sure. Sure everything's okay, Tedd?"

"Yes. See you later, Elliot."

Elliot showed himself out, confused.

* * *

Grace looked up as the door at the front of the comic shop opened. Her eyes widened in delighted surprise as Elliot entered the shop.

"Elliot!"

"Hey Grace," Elliot said, looking around awkwardly.

"I'd jump on you and give you a hug for visiting me at work, but I'm not really supposed to touch the customers."

"Well, technically I'm not really here to buy anything.... oh! It's good to see you, too."

Grace broke off the hug before she got into trouble. "What brings you to our humble store?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. Ashley's at practice and I realised I haven't actually caught up with you for quite a while."

"You can help me put out this new stock if you like?"

"Sure! I don't know what most of the comics in this shop are, but by god can I alphabetise them!"

Grace handed him a box to get started with. Elliot opened and his face dropped. "Oh. Except these. People here buy Japanese language comics?"

"You'd be surprised. Okay, I'll do this box."

"You speak Japanese?"

"No, but I've learned most of the kana. And honestly, most customers just ask to be pointed to the right one anyway, so it doesn't matter if I mess up the ordering."

Elliot opened the second box and started unpacking the English language comics onto the shelves opposite Grace.

"So you've got the morning off while Ashley's at practice?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I didn't even know there was a thing as ballet soccer before you mentioned it the other day."

Elliot laughed. "I don't think she does both at the same time."

"Oh! That explains some of the problems I thought there might be with it. But while I think of it, would you and Ashley like to join me and Tedd on a double date tomorrow night? We want to get to know Ashley better."

"Oh. Okay? I'll ask Ashley but I don't think she has anything on."

"Great!"

"But, uh, does Tedd know you were going to ask us?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I went over to see him before coming here. We had a brief chat but then he suddenly said he really had to get on with some work. I think he was embarrassed or upset about something."

"Oh." _Did Tedd tell you about the dreams, Elliot?_ "Well, what did you talk about?"

"Just stuff. Apparently he's been having dreams; I guess you already know this. I realised I'd been neglecting our friendship a bit lately. Then, uh, that's about it."

 _Oh wow. Tedd, I'm so proud of you for opening up._ "His dreams? What did you think of them?"

"Well, I told him that I understood; Ellen had similar ones a while back too."

"Ooh, really? That must've been weird."

"Um, I guess? She was going through a lot so I didn't read too much into them."

"That's what I told Tedd too. Sex dreams aren't anything to be ashamed of. I'm so glad you're cool with it. Tedd was worried you'd be freaked out. It's probably why he was so embarrassed when you saw him."

"Wait. _Sex_ dreams?"

 _Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit._ "... He didn't tell you the contents, did he?"

Elliot had turned white. "Not ... oh god. He's been having sex dreams about me?"

"I shouldn't have said anything! It's not a big deal, though. He just misses you. I'm making this worse, aren't I?"

"No, you... I... Sorry Grace--" Elliot dropped the pack of comics he was holding and made hastily towards the exit.

"Elliot! It's--" but the door swung shut behind Elliot.

Grace stood frozen to the spot, mortified.

_Tedd, I'm so sorry._

She considered running after Elliot, but decided it might be better to give him some space.

Instead she picked up her phone, and called Sarah, her hands shaking.

"Hey Gracie, bored at work?"

"Hi Sarah, not exactly."

Sarah had picked up on her shaken voice. "What's wrong?"

"I need a favour, if you're free at the moment."

"Of course, anything for you."

"Could you pop over to my place and check in on Tedd?"

"On my way. Has something happened?"

"Yes, but I can't really say what without betraying his confidence." _Again_. "I just need someone to make sure he's okay. We'll fill you in later."

"Sure thing." Sarah sounded confused but thankfully didn't press the point. "Should I say you sent me?"

"If he asks, yes. But I don't think he's expecting to hear from me."

"Will do."

"Thanks Sarah. I super owe you."

Sarah lived much closer than the comic shop. Even if Elliot was on his way to confront Tedd, which Grace doubted, Sarah would be there well before him.

Grace's legs finally gave out on her and she sunk to the floor, unpacked boxes surrounding her, wishing Sarah was coming to comfort her instead, and cursing her own stupidity.


	4. Ellen's morning and Ashley's evening

Elliot tumbled through his bedroom door after practically running home from the comic shop and, exhausted, collapsed onto the bed.

"Well, you still know how to make an entrance," came Ellen's voice from the other bed.

Elliot looked over at his sister, who had apparently been reading.

"Didn't... know... you were in," he gasped.

"Lazy Saturday morning. You used to go in for that," Ellen noted. "Just back from Ashley's? You two didn't have a fight did you?"

"No... nothing like that," Elliot said with a sigh, catching his breath.

Ellen raised an eye. "So do I have to pry it out of you or do you just not want to talk about what's up?"

"How do you know something's up?"

"Seriously? You apparently just sprinted home, and you look like your name just got called for the Hunger Games."

"Okay, I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to tell anybody else."

"Sure. Normal bedroom rules."

"Okay." Elliot closed his eyes tight and blurted out, "I think Tedd has a crush on me."

Ellen let out a short guffaw. Elliot shot her an angry look. "Seriously? It's not funny!"

"Sorry. I know. I just... I figured you already knew." Ellen paused, thinking. "Huh," she said, after a moment. "I guess we never did realise before. Guess it's easier to spot as an outside observer."

"But he's never said anything about it!"

"You expected him to? I'm not even sure he realises it himself."

"How can you not realise you have a crush on someone?"

Ellen raised an eyebrow. "We managed to date Sarah for how long, having talked ourselves into thinking we had a crush on her? Do you think it's that different the other way around?"

Argh. Ellen could be so infuriatingly... correct. And she knew it.

"What do you think I should do? Maybe I should talk to Ashley about it?"

"Why would you talk to Ashley about it?"

"Well, I think I'd want to know if I were her."

"I don't think you should tell Ashley about it."

* * *

"Tedd's been having sex dreams about me."

"Oh. And there was me thinking I was the only one."

"I'm being serious!"

Ashley took the remote and paused the TV. "I didn't say you weren't. Tedd, eh? Well, you two do hang out loads. Did he say why he was telling you about them?"

"He didn't. Grace told me."

"Grace?"

"She didn't mean to. We got our wires crossed."

Ashley hooked her legs up and sat crossed legged on the sofa, facing Elliot. "Okay, so your best friend had a sex dream about you. I've had sex dreams about my friends too. I think that happens to everyone sooner or later."

"Maybe. It's not happened to me."

"Dude. You had a wet dream about your friend Justin _last night_."

"That's different. I was sleeping as Mild Mannered. She has a-- never mind. I wasn't myself, is the point."

"Don't take this the wrong way Elliot, but pretty much all your alter egos reflect some part of your personality."

"Yeah, Ellen keeps on saying that too," Elliot grumbled. "But either way, this _is_ different. Having thought about it I'm pretty sure Tedd must have a crush on me."

"Based on...?"

"Just, various things that have happened in the past." For some reason Elliot's thoughts drifted to Tedd, as a catgirl, purring on his lap. "Things that I thought were just Tedd being Tedd, but actually I don't think he's like that around anybody else?"

"So I'm getting that you're uncomfortable about it. Why not go talk to him?"

Elliot sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to sooner or later to clear the air. But it's awkward, you know. We're both, uh, guys."

"Elliot! You're the last person I expected homophobia from!"

"Oh! Guh. That's not what I meant. Like, I wouldn't care, if, say, Justin had a crush on me. I just meant that it's difficult for guys to talk. We don't tend to emote as much as you girls."

"Why not both be girls then?"

"I-- what?"

"Well, you can both transform. If you think it'd make things easier then why not?"

"I'm... not sure that would make it less awkward." _Catgirl_. "But yeah, he's my best friend. Are you saying I shouldn't find it awkward?"

"Honestly Elliot? I'd take it as a compliment and move on. _I'm_ taking it as a compliment. Tedd thinks my boyfriend's hot!"

Elliot laughed despite himself. "Oh, _that's_ why you think we should both be girls then. Kiss and make up, right?"

Ashley blushed. "Actually for me the kissing would be hotter if you were both guys."

Elliot blinked, and tried not to let his imagination drift.

"So, uh, we were watching TV then?"

"Yes. TV."

Ashley hit the play button on the remote. It didn't take long before she curled back up to Elliot, who was happy to enjoy the warmth of her body.


	5. Grace's afternoon

"Grace? Is that you?"

"Hey Tedd, it's me."

Tedd walked out of the kitchen with a couple of plates, each with a sandwich on. "I made lunch."

Grace could not be less hungry, but she took the plate and sat down with it.

"Sarah came over earlier, worried about me. Now I don't think I was quite upset enough this morning before you went to work to warrant impromptu Sarah hugs, not that I'm complaining about them. So what's up?"

Grace just didn't know where to start. She'd screwed up Tedd's relationship with his best friend, and all over a silly couple of dreams. She'd let Sarah come over rather than just taking off from work and coming over herself. And of course she'd betrayed Tedd's trust in the first place.

"Oh my precious Tedd, I've screwed up so badly and you're going to hate me." She burst into tears.

Tedd's arms were immediately around her. "Grace, no mistake you could make would ever make me hate you. It's okay."

"I told Elliot about your dreams. By accident."

Tedd was quiet just a moment too long, and Grace couldn't stop the tears coming again.

"How did ... it doesn't matter. I don't hate you, you hear? You're my Grace."

Grace's heart lifted, and she looked up at him. "I'm so sorry."

Tedd reached down and tenderly wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"It's a couple of dreams. Elliot and I are stronger than that. I'm sure he's had some awkward dreams too. I mean, god, we're both teenage guys. Him and I are in a unique enough position to know what that does to a person's thoughts."

"So you're not upset?"

"Well, I'd rather not have to go talk to him about it, but never mind. I'm pretty sure this isn't the weirdest thing our friendship has come up against."

"I feel like I don't deserve you sometimes, Teddy."

Tedd smiled. "I think that's just normal relationship jitters. Come on, you've had a long morning, and you haven't eaten since before dawn. Let's get that blood sugar out of critical levels, shall we?"

Grace reluctantly took back the sandwich Tedd was holding, and ate a bite to please him. Wow, she really was hungry. She sat down on the sofa and Tedd did likewise, putting his arm around her. He waited patiently while she ate.

By the time she's finished the sandwich, she felt a lot better.

"I'm such a silly squirrel."

"It's okay, silly squirrel. I still love you."

"So did you catch up with Sarah at least?"

"You mean did I tell her why she'd been summoned? Not so much. She didn't push the point. You're welcome to tell her any time though. I think she'd probably find this funny."


	6. Elliot's second night

"Welcome again to our review show. I'm Susan and this is Elliot."

"Thanks Susan. Our first review tonight is something a little bit different."

"That's right, Elliot. Our film tonight is coming up for two decades old, and it's a favourite of some of our friends including Grace Sciuridae, Sarah Brown, and now our very own Elliot Dunkel!

"That's right: it's Tedd Verres! Roll clip!"

Elliot got up and walked over to Tedd, who was standing in place of the camera equipment.

"As you can see, Tedd is a fair bit shorter than me, and is sporting his short purple hair style from a while back. Today he's wearing a long-sleeve top that shows off his slim body fantastically, and a matching knee-length ruffle skirt."

Tedd looked up at Elliot, wide-eyed.

"Look how smooth his cheeks are, and his lips. His face is beautifully feminine, even when he's in male form. Now, determining that he's in male form _can_ be tricky. I find the best way is to just undress him and see what he's got under there."

Elliot leaned down and ran his hands up inside Tedd's top. In doing so he came face to face with those eyes.

"I think we need to kiss now, Elliot."

Elliot closed his eyes and brushed his lips against Tedd, who made a light, contented sigh and flicked his tongue against Elliot's lower lip. Elliot removed one of his hands from Tedd's side to caress the back of Tedd's head instead. Tedd took the initiative and pressed closer against Elliot, writhing gently as their lips and tongues interchanged.

After a time Tedd stood back for a moment and in one agile motion removed his top. He smiled openly at Elliot.

Susan had apparently decided to continue the review during Elliot's rapture.

"Despite the skirt Tedd is actually in his male form, which Elliot approves of. His torso is hairless and lean, and his collarbone is currently captivating Elliot, who is kissing along it."

Elliot worked his way along the collarbone and moved further downwards, circling Tedd's nipples with his tongue. Tedd laughed, tickled, then the laughs turned to appreciative moaning. He tugged at Elliot's own clothes. Soon both of them were naked.

"Now they're both naked we can see more differences," Susan was continuing. "Aside from Elliot's extra height and muscle, Elliot also has a larger penis than Tedd, though this won't pose a problem for Tedd."

Tedd dropped to his knees and took Elliot's cock in his small hands, rubbing up and down lightly a few times before opening his mouth and taking Elliot's cock into his mouth, first running around the head with his tongue and then encouraging Elliot to push into him further by gently pulling against his butt cheeks with his hands.

"This is Tedd's favourite position and his mouth is very warm. Elliot never usually lasts long after this."

While Tedd's gaze had been transfixed on Elliot's cock, now he had the whole shaft in his mouth his eyes looked up to Elliot, with a slight hint of pleading in them as he bobbed up and down.

"After Elliot comes, Tedd is usually content to jerk himself off, and he has an exceptionally far shooting distance, often hitting the--"

Elliot reached the point of no return, and Susan's commentary was drowned out as he reached his climax--

He woke up with a start.

"Za?!"


	7. Everyone's Sunday

"Killed ya again!"

"That one wasn't my fault!" Elliot protested, pausing the game. "The doorbell distracted me."

"Sure, sure," Ashley replied as Elliot got up. "I promise not to kill you again while you're away!"

"Don't you dare!" Elliot called down the hallway as he reached the front door, and opened it.

"Oh." It was Tedd and Grace; his heart started racing. Yes, talking to Tedd was something he had been planning to do today. He'd just been putting it off all morning. "Hi Tedd. Grace."

"Hi Elliot," Tedd replied shyly. "I-- uh--"

Grace threw herself at Elliot and hugged him desperately. "Elliot, I'm sorry I said anything! Please don't take it out on Tedd."

Elliot almost jumped back, startled by Grace, but instead returned the hug. When Grace let go, he replied, "it's okay, Grace. I know you didn't mean to-- uh, say what you said. Look, you two better come in."

He led the two mournful-looking companions into the front room, where Ashley was checking her phone, the video game still paused.

"Oh, hey you two," she waved awkwardly.

"Hi again, Ashley," Grace smiled.

"Hi Ashley," Tedd also replied, forcing a nervous smile. Ashley immediately turned red and in seeing her do so, so did Tedd.

"Yeah, okay," Elliot sighed. "I guess Tedd and I have some talking to do. Grace, did you...?"

"Oh, no. I was just coming over for moral support. I can go now if you want?"

"Me too, if you want some space?" Ashley added.

"Guys, calm down," Tedd said. "This isn't the apocalypse."

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, you two are welcome to say here. Tedd and I can talk in the--" he nearly said "bedroom", but thought better of it "--uh, kitchen."

Grace plonked down at the sofa, and gave Ashley an awkward smile, then turned to look at the TV.

"Can I play as you?" she called to Elliot.

Elliot showed Tedd into the kitchen. "In the game? Sure!" he called back to Grace.

Tedd sat down at the kitchen table, looking up at Elliot beseechingly. Aside from his change in hair style, he looked remarkably similar to how he'd been in Elliot's dream last night... Elliot pulled another chair out and sat down opposite Tedd.

"Let's get one thing straight right now," Elliot started, now looking Tedd in the face roughly at the level.

"I know!" Tedd cried defensively. "You're with Ashley. I'm spoken for too. And you're not attracted to me. I'm not expecting anything from you."

"Actually, that's not what I was going to say," Elliot continued firmly. "Just that, well, I don't want this to mess up our friendship."

"Oh!" Tedd's eyes widened, then he looked away with a short laugh. "Well, I'm certainly not going to disagree with that."

"I've always looked after you, Tedd," Elliot smiled. "I always will. Nothing's going to change that."

Tedd blushed, and mumbled something that Elliot didn't quite pick up.

"I owe you an apology too," he continued. "I... ended up with the impression that having dirty dreams about someone automatically meant that you wanted to... go further with them, without really thinking that through. In fact, I had a weird dream last night that I'm sure was telling me to keep dreams and reality separate.

_I wonder how accurate the dream was about Tedd's body._

"The way I see it," Tedd replied, still a little red-cheeked, "dreams only mean what you read into them. Apart from that they're just the brain organising thoughts while you sleep."

"Yeah, right! Just because you had a sex dream doesn't mean you're attracted to me. And vice versa."

"Vice versa?"

Elliot cringed inside.

* * *

"Can I play as you?" Grace called to Elliot as he and Tedd left the front room.

"In the game? Sure!" Elliot called back.

"Great!" Grace picked up the controller, then looked at the scoreboard on the screen. "Oh man. He's really bad at this."

Ashley laughed. "Hah, yeah. Shall we restart?"

"No way. I like a challenge!"

* * *

"Vice versa?"

Elliot cringed. _Did I mean to say that?_ "Uh. Yeah. Last night. Sorry dude."

Tedd laughed, properly this time. _Cute laugh._. "Elliot, you know I don't mind that -- from anyone in fact, but especially not from you. I'm more curious as to what happened than offended."

Now Elliot felt his own cheeks flushing. "Oh, nothing worth recalling..."

Tedd smiled openly at Elliot. "I'm not asking you to tell me, you dolt. I was just saying I'm not offended or reading anything else into it."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, how did you do that?!"

"You have much to learn, young padawan."

* * *

"So, Ashley knows," Tedd stated more than asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. I needed to talk about it with someone."

"You don't get sex dreams very often, I guess? Can I get a glass of water?"

"Sure. Yeah, not until recently. My girl personas seem to have been having more explicit dreams lately."

Tedd stood up to get the water. His long sleeve t-shirt showed off his figure nicely. Loose without being so loose as to hide his shape. _Goddammit, Elliot. Get that dream out of your head._

"Oh, of course, you don't sleep as a guy. So I guess you're a girl in these dreams?"

"Not... exactly."

"Huh. Interesting. My dreams usually depend on which gender I am at the time. The boy ones are waaaay more explicit."

* * *

"Equaliser!"

"WHAT! You didn't even fire the gun!"

"Oh, I never do that."

* * *

"Is it just because it's me that you're uncomfortable?" Tedd asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, what if one of our other friends replaced me here. Let's say Grace. What would you make of that?"

"It's different with Grace. I haven't known Grace since third grade."

"Ah, okay, so it's just how long we've known each other."

"What else would it be?"

"Well, I'm a guy. Well, mostly. Kinda."

"Aw, Tedd. Don't worry. I'm not more or less offended based on your gender." _But definitely more confused._

"Did you know I used to be worried about guys being attracted to me?"

Elliot attention snapped back to Tedd. "What? No way."

"Yeah, until Grace's birthday party. Speaking to Justin cleared some things up."

"Oh right?"

"Yeah, like how being androgynous as I am, I'm not so much his type. Kinda makes me wonder whose type I _am_." He chuckled. "Grace's, I guess."

"Have you been attracted to guys before?"

"I don't think so," Tedd shrugged. "Grace's forms aside, perhaps. It's not an area of myself I've explored much before. But I'm working on it."

"Dude, whatever's in your head is fine with me."

 _And what's in_ my _head? I guess I'm just getting confused from being a girl during the night. Tedd's cute, androgynous, but... naah._

* * *

"Those two are taking their time to kiss and make up."

"Oh, I didn't realise there'd be kissing."

"I didn't mean it literally, Grace! Not that I'd complain."

"Me neither."

"Bam!"

"No fair! I was _really_ distracted that time!"

* * *

"Hey, you two," Elliot announced as he and Tedd came back into the front room. The TV was turned off and Ashley and Grace were sitting cross-legged on the sofa, facing each other and deep in conversation.

"You two okay now?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Elliot and Tedd said in unison.

"We both fought our inner macho guys and talked things through thoroughly," Tedd continued.

Grace burst out laughing. "Inner macho guys? Teddy, I love you but there's no such thing inside you."

Ashley giggled too. "I could see Elliot being macho. I mean, that's how he got his feminine superhero powers, right?"

"Okay, okay," Elliot smiled. _I can_ so be macho!

"So you two had fun, I take it?" Tedd asked.

"Your girlfriend beat me at an FPS without firing a single shot directly at me," Ashley folded her hands across her chest in a fake grump.

"Hah, yeah," Tedd scratched the back of his head. "She's quite inventive."

"Total genius. Grace, we need to do this more often."

"Eee! Sure!"

"Actually," Elliot said. "Weren't you suggesting a double date at some point the other day, Grace?"

Grace looked up at Elliot with sudden gratitude glistening in her eyes. "If... everyone's fine with that?" She moved her gaze to Tedd, who looked uncertain for a fraction of a second before relaxing and smiling.

"Yes, absolutely," Tedd enthused. "So what do you two get up to on a date?"

Ashley blushed somewhat. "Oh... the usual."

Elliot stepped in. "Let's see what movies are on, grab some food at the mall?"

"Save some griffins from immortals?" Tedd smiled.

"And video games!" Grace exclaimed. "Ashley and I could beat you at one of your choosing!"

"Oh. It. Is. On." Elliot deadpanned.

"When are you next free?" Ashley asked.

"Well, Grace and I had no plans for tomorrow," Tedd said.

"What, other than school?" 

"Dude," Ashley put her hand on Elliot's shoulder. "It's Presidents' Day tomorrow. No school."

"YES!"


	8. Presidents' Day

"Elliot?!"

Elliot looked up. He'd been writing notes about the movie into his phone. Tedd was looking at him concerned.

"Eh? Sorry. Just writing down some thoughts."

"Oh, for your review show. That makes sense. I was worried we'd upset you somehow."

They were sitting in Tedd's basement

"Oh, not at all," Elliot smiled, and Tedd, reassured, smiled back.

Elliot suddenly felt himself being squeezed together with Tedd. Apparently Grace and Ashley had decided to wrap them both up in a hug simultaneously.

"Za? What's going on?"

"You two looked like you needed a hug, and we wanted in on it," Grace grinned.

"Okay, not that I don't appreciate being in the middle of a hug pile, but it's getting a bit hot in here."

"I'd say," replied Ashley. She released the hug and Grace did likewise. Elliot and Tedd sprang apart.

"So are we going to start playing or what?" Grace said, switching on the TV and console.

"Yes!" Ashley agreed.

_Bzzzzzzt_

* * *

"Come on Tedd," Ashley sighed, lighting another candle. The basement was now lit up with a variety of torches, glow sticks, and candles. Ashley thought it looked pretty romantic, which, given that this was a double date, seemed appropriate. "You must have some games around here that don't rely on electricity to run."

"Oh!" Grace jumped up. "I have a pack of cards down here somewhere." She rummaged in some drawers. "Sarah and I sometimes play when Tedd's abusing the games consoles for research."

The candles played nicely on everyone's faces. Her Elliot looked utterly dreamy, and she found herself eyeing up Grace too. They'd hit it off so well since yesterday morning and she already felt close to her new friend. Tedd didn't look bad either.

Tedd snorted. "Abusing, she says. I didn't hear any complaints when I managed to give you both remote control over my body using Wiimotes."

"Well, that certainly sounds... questionable," Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"We don't do _all_ our experiments in the nude, Elliot," Tedd grinned.

"Thanks. There's a mental image I didn't need."

"Here they are!" Grace waved the card deck and rejoined the others, who were all sitting on cushions on the floor. "Now Tedd, stop teasing Elliot. Elliot, stop imagining us all naked. Ashley, stop blushing."

"Am not!"

"So how do we play with this primitive technology?" Tedd lifted up the top card, feigning naive curiosity.

"Oh man," Ashley replied. "I am going to whoop your asses with my poker skills."

"That works for me," Elliot said. "Tedd? Grace?"

"Sure," Tedd said. "Though I'm a bit rusty."

"I should warn you," Grace told Ashley, "I'm... better than average at maths."

"Oh, that's some tough talk I'm hearing there," Ashley said. "Well then let's make it more interesting, then." Did she dare? " _Strip_ poker!" To hell with it!

Elliot looked alarmed. "Um, I don't think that's a g--"

"Deal!"

"Strip poker against a competitive maths genius who loves being naked?" Tedd raised an eyebrow. "Well, this could go either way."

"Don't we get a say in this?"

"Aw Elliot," Ashley pouted at him. "It's okay if you're... chicken."

Elliot and Tedd laughed.

"Nobody--" Elliot started.

"--calls me chicken," Tedd finished.

"Buh?" Grace looked around, confused.

"I'm adding _Back to the Future_ onto our film watch list," Tedd replied.

* * *

"You're _kidding_ me!" Elliot gasped as Ashley revealed her hand. "A flush?!"

"That's what you're going to be doing, Mister. Strip!"

Elliot put down his three-of-a-kind and reluctantly wriggled out of his boxer shorts.

_Yeah. That went well._

He looked around, naked and embarrassed. Everyone was being pretty polite and not staring. Which is more than he could say he'd been doing. Ashley and Grace were both down a few items of clothing; Ashley was topless apart from her bra, a particularly enticing piece, and had only her skirt and underwear below. Grace had decided to go topless before anything else. And Tedd, like Elliot had been the previous round, was just in his underpants.

So all three of them were distracting. Tedd, along with Grace, was clearly more used to being nude and so being down to his undies wasn't bothering him a bit. If anything it was emboldening him.

"Is there, like, a cushion I can cover myself with anywhere?"

"Just hurry up and deal the next round, naked one," Ashley teased him.

Elliot took the deck of cards and began to deal. "Wait, can I still play?"

"Of course," Ashley replied. "And now you have nothing to lose!"

"If you're feeling self-conscious, you could transform into a girl?" Grace asked. Elliot was reasonably sure she meant it sincerely.

"That sounds..." with Ashley one side of him and Tedd the other, he couldn't imagine that turning, while naked, into a woman would calm anybody down. "... Dangerous."

"Aw, okay," Grace replied. "Maybe next time we should do this gender-swapped, then. To make it fair."

Ashley flopped back to lie on the floor.

"What's up, Ashley?" Elliot replied, sounding slightly concerned.

"Sorry," Ashley replied. "Brain overload." She sat up, and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's play."

* * *

Tedd was frowning at his cards.

"You could just fold if your hand's no good," Ashley suggested.

"My hand's fine, thank you very much," Tedd protested. "And I'm not going to fold every time I have a bad hand anyway. It's not in the spirit of the game."

Elliot himself had already folded, but Grace and Ashley were still in play. This round Ashley had bet her bra and Grace her leggings. Tedd, not having much choice in the matter, was of course playing for his underwear.

"Well, let's see what you've all got," Elliot said.

"One pair," Grace said, putting her cards down. "Kings."

"Two pair!" Ashley threw her cards down triumphantly. She had fives and threes.

"Dammit!" Grace cried, and unceremoniously took off her skirt. She was wearing black boyshorts underneath, which... Elliot pulled his eyes away. _Tedd's girlfriend, dude._

"Tedd?"

Tedd looked sheepish. "High card."

Ashley burst out laughing. "The hand's fine, you said!"

"It's an Ace at least?" Tedd said defensively.

"You are the worst bluffer. Now off with those undies."

Grace gave a thumbs up.

Tedd stood up and quickly dropped his briefs to his ankles before sitting down again. In his position next to Elliot on the floor, his crotch had been right at Elliot's eye level when he did so. All Elliot caught in the surprise was a blur of purple pubic hair.

"Dude! I nearly got a face full of your wang!" Elliot protested.

"Sorry!" Tedd grinned back, throwing his underwear behind him onto the pile of his other stuff. "Though you probably should've seen it coming."

"Interesting choice of words," Grace noted coyly.

"Okay look," Tedd faked a pout, "if we're going to joke about my dick, I'm just going to have to put it away."

Tedd shifted from a cross-legged position on the floor to the knees-bent, legs-parallel position. With a quick movement of his left hand he pushed his penis between his thighs and tightened his legs together. "Look! Gender TF, the easy way."

Elliot knew it was a joke but wow, between Tedd's already androgynous figure, his choice of hairstyle, and the sitting position he'd chosen, Tedd looked particularly alluring.

 _Tedd is actually in his male form, which Elliot approves of_ , echoed Susan from his dream.

_Okay, look away. It's Tedd. Look at your girlfriend instead. She's looking totally hot in just her bra and skirt._

_No! Don't look there either. You're going to get aroused._

_Multiplication tables. One times six is six. Two times six is twelve, three times six is_ "Will someone deal the next round already?"

"Oh, that'd be me," Tedd said. He collected up the cards and started shuffling.

It was too late for Elliot. Just catching Tedd's fluid movement as he shifted position to shuffle and then deal the cards was enough for him to start feeling a familiar pulse in his cock.

As was the way of things, the more Elliot tried not to think about his growing erection, the more it came to life.

Ashley noticed first, and of course she blushed heavily. So cute. Elliot felt another throb.

"Uh, Elliot...?" she whispered.

"I know! I'm sorry," Elliot mumbled back. "The more I thought about ignoring it, the worse it got."

"Ooh!" Grace suddenly realised what the couple were discussing. "Which one of us did that to you?" she asked brightly.

"You don't have to answer that," Tedd smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry. It happens." He made an approving expression. "It's a nice cock, by the way."

"Well, I thought so," Ashley squeaked, taking her cards and slightly hiding her face behind them.

"So much for staying as a guy being easier," sighed Elliot.

"Why _did_ you both choose to do that?" Grace asked him. "Actually, that's not a fair question for Tedd. He's just feeling male right now. But we gave you the option, Elliot."

"I know. Okay, look. When I'm female my sexuality is a bit different. I thought it would be easier for me to stick with the form I'm most familiar with."

"Oh, different how?" Tedd asked, curious.

Grace giggled. "It figures you'd only take your eyes off Elliot's cock when there were science questions to be answered."

Tedd threw his head back in defeat. "Okay! Yes! So I think Elliot's hot. Sorry Ashley. I'd never act on it, of course."

"I wouldn't mind--" Ashley mumbled.

"Yeah, come on Tedd, you know we girls like our male on male fantasies," Grace giggled. "Though I think you'd break Ashley a little."

"What exactly do you imagine Tedd and-- I mean, what do you imagine guys doing exactly?" Elliot asked. So okay, Tedd fancied him for sure. And Ashley found it hot. And it was taking the focus of his cock for the moment. And... yeah. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off Tedd.

"About the same as you guys do for girls," Grace was saying. "Hugging. Stroking each other's hair. Whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Hands starting to roam each other's bodies..." She coughed. "Um. Help me out, Ashley?"

Ashley was wide eyed and flushed. "I like it when they come," she whispered. Grace's jaw dropped to the floor. "Sorry. I got horny."

"It's okay," Grace said understandingly. "Me too."

"Ah, fuck it," Tedd groaned. "Me too." He shifted position and his cock sprang loose from where he'd been tucking it in. "That position is _not_ comfy with a hard-on."

Ashley gasped. Elliot couldn't help follow her gaze.

_Huh. So I was under-representing him in my dream._

Tedd's cock wasn't as small as Elliot had pictured; actually it wasn't that much shorter than Elliot's. Elliot would say his own looked a little... sturdier? He lacked the vocabulary for dick comparison. Tedd's was a little slimmer, and the head a little darker. It was straighter than Elliot's, which curved slightly upwards.

And it was glistening with pre-cum.

The room was silent for a moment. Then Grace giggled.

"You'd think you two had never seen a cock before," she said.

"Um. I haven't?" Elliot said, pulled back into the world. "Apart from mine, of course."

"Me neither," Ashley whispered. "Also apart from Elliot. Oh and in porn of course."

"Well, if you want to have a play, that's fine with me," Grace addressed both of them.

"Um. Grace," Tedd looked up, gulping. "What about..?"

"Oh, we are already _well_ signed off on that," Grace retorted. Elliot wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"What's going on?"

"I think Grace was offering you Tedd," Ashley said between heavy breaths.

"And you, Ashley," Grace said simply. Something in her voice was so soothing. Grace just didn't have any hangups about sex at all. It was at once reassuring and non-threatening.

"Oh, gosh. No, I just want to see the guys--" Ashley trailed off. "Elliot. We can stop right now and get dressed again if you want."

Elliot's heart was pounding. He'd seen Ashley turned on plenty of times and she was no less enticing this time around. He could smell his own musty arousal and mixed with it were the aromas of the two horny girls and of course the sweet scent of Tedd's pre-cum-covered cock next to him.

He looked over at Tedd, who was looking back at him, in equal parts aroused, worried, and questioning.

_I've always looked after you Tedd. I always will._

He cleared his dry throat. "Tedd. We're both turned on. We're both adults. What do _you_ want?"

Tedd gulped, fixing Elliot with longing eyes, candlelight flickering across his face. "I don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable. But, assuming that's what you meant just now. Yeah. I want you. I _really_ want you."

Something fell into place in Elliot's mind. Ashley's arousal; Tedd's desire; Grace's acceptance.

"Okay. What shall we do?"

"First let me make you happy. On the sofa. Sit."

"Sex blanket!" Grace called. She opened a cupboard, pulled out a folded sheet, and spread it onto the sofa. "We don't want to have to explain stains to Mr Verres," she explained as she threw it onto the sofa.

Elliot did as he was told, and sat down.

"Can I... join Ashley over here?" Grace asked.

"Of course," Tedd replied. "Elliot?"

"Oh." Elliot's head swam. "Sure. If it's okay with Ashley."

"Yes," squeaked Ashley. "Though I mostly plan to watch."

"Mmm, me too," said Grace, throwing another sheet over the cushions on the floor. Ashley got up and re-seated herself next to Grace.

"You're super-hot," Grace half-whispered to Ashley.

"You too," Ashley replied.

Elliot's focus returned to his own situation. Tedd had crawled over to the sofa, and now started to rub Elliot's thighs with his hands. His hands were warm and his touch was light. 

"It really is a lovely cock," Tedd repeated. "I love the curve. Makes it look even happier!"

His hands moved up Elliot's spread thighs and this time didn't stop. With his left hand Tedd cupped Elliot's balls. With two fingers of his right hand, Tedd gently brushed along the length of Elliot's shaft, bottom to top. It felt amazing, and Elliot felt his cock twitch as Tedd reached the most sensitive part.

"That feels amazing," Elliot groaned, looking down at Tedd. His best friend's lips were parted slightly, and from the movement of his chest Elliot could tell that Tedd was breathing deeply with arousal. From this position he could just see Tedd's cock, jutting out in front of him and swaying a little as Tedd moved.

Tedd looked up at him and smiled shyly. "Then you'll love this."

Tedd lowered his head towards Elliot and tenderly wrapped his lips around Elliot's glans, taking the shaft more firmly in his hand as he did do. Elliot felt some pre-cum leak out onto Tedd's warm tongue. Tedd lifted his head back up again and grinned.

"Mmm, pre-cum. Good boy."

Before Elliot could respond Tedd had his mouth back around Elliot's cock and this time he went lower, taking a respectable amount of Elliot's dick between his lips. Elliot flopped his head back onto the sofa in bliss.

Tedd kept going, bobbing his head up and down and making gorgeous noises of enjoyment as he did so. He alternated his hands between Elliot's balls and thighs for a while, then shifted position a little to run his hands up Elliot's waist and pressed lightly on his chest. His tongue flickered expertly around the head of Elliot's hard-on with each repetition.

Soon Elliot couldn't stop his hips moving in motion with Tedd's head. Tedd gagged slightly when Elliot thrust a little too far but recovered in no time.

"Tedd, I'm... getting close."

"Mmm," Tedd mumbled, looking up at Elliot. He lifted his head up and stroked Elliot a few times with his hand while he said, "You can come if you like, but there's one thing I wanted to try first if you'd like?"

Elliot didn't want Tedd to stop but his thought process was interrupted by Grace enthusing, "Ooh, I think I know what it is!"

He looked over to where Grace and Ashley were sat on the floor. Neither girl had removed any more clothes but that didn't seem to have stopped them from enjoying themselves. They were shoulder-to-shoulder and both had a hand down the front of their panties.

He smiled awkwardly, suddenly feeling very shy. "You two enjoying yourselves too?"

"Oh yes," Ashley breathed.

"We don't have the best view from here though," Grace complained.

"Okay," Tedd said. "Let's swap places." He wriggled himself over to the two girls and kissed Grace. Elliot just about picked up Grace's statement. "Ooh you're right. He does taste good."

Grace and Ashley stood up and walked over to the sofa. Ashley pulled Elliot up and gave him a kiss of her own, a long, passionate one. While their tongues intertwined Ashley gave Elliot's cock a couple of tugs, then she broke away and whispered in his ear.

"This is _fucking hot_."

Ashley took her seat on the sofa, once again close enough to Grace that their bare arms pressed against each other. Grace sat with her legs spread and her hand already back between her legs. Ashley ran her hand over her own body; as Elliot himself knew, her whole body became extremely sensitive when she was turned on.

Elliot turned his attention back to Tedd, who was now sitting on the floor, his legs sticking out in front and his back reclined, supporting himself with his hands. 

"Come here, you," he smiled.

He looked beautiful.

Elliot went and sat down next to him. "Where do you want me?"

"Interlock your legs with mine. I want to stroke us both together."

Elliot manoeuvred himself into a mirror position of Tedd, and shuffled forward. He hadn't noticed before but aside from his trimmed pubic bush, Tedd was almost entirely hairless, including his legs, which his own legs slid along until he was face to face with Tedd -- and so were their two cocks.

Tedd shuffled forward a little more and Elliot felt Tedd's scrotum pressing warmly against his.

Tedd shifted his body weight a little to get his right hand free, and with his thumb on his cock and his fingers on Elliot's, clasped his hand around both of them.

Elliot's cock was still moist from Tedd's blow job, and Tedd was still leaking pre-cum. Their cocks pressed together and slipped frictionlessly over each other. Elliot could feel both his cock and Tedd's throbbing along with his elevated heart rate.

Tedd began to stroke both of them together. Each time he went up and down, the underside of their heads and shafts slid over each other. The sensation wasn't as intense as Tedd's earlier efforts but Elliot found it considerably more arousing, watching Tedd's perfect cock along with his own, and Tedd's delicate hand pumping them both. And in this position, the scent of their leaking fluids was also much stronger.

Tedd chuckled, a husky laugh mixed with arousal. "My hand barely fits around us both. Especially with your wonderful girth."

"I'll take over, then" Elliot gasped. "I've been wanting to feel your cock since you got it out tonight."

Tedd put his arm back behind him to keep himself steady. Elliot reached out and gingerly clasped his hand around just Tedd's boner. It felt so smooth! So soft to the touch, and yet, if he squeezed a little more, so hard. Tedd let out an appreciative groan as he did so.

"Your hand feels just like I'd imagined," Tedd closed his eyes. "Fuck. Keep on doing that," he pleaded as Elliot started to stroke him, paying attention to the parts he knew he'd like if he were getting himself off.

"I'm already close," Tedd panted. "Do us both again."

Elliot did what he was told, what Tedd wanted. He was close to orgasm too, but he was determined not to come before Tedd. He wanted to see Tedd's adorable face as he climaxed.

Tedd was whimpering now, thrusting his hips involuntarily in sync with Elliot's movements. He could feel both their cocks hardening as they rubbed together.

"Elliot," Tedd winced in ecstasy, "I'm-- about-- to--"

This was it. Tedd's orgasm face. Elliot couldn't take his eyes off Tedd's beautiful features as he continued to pump away at his and Tedd's dicks.

Tedd's eyes shot back open and he focussed on Elliot with an intensity that put Elliot himself past the point of no return. He felt his balls tighten and his cock began to pulse.

Tedd grunted repeatedly in pleasure as his own orgasm passed through him. Elliot felt semen hitting his chest -- his or Tedd's, it didn't matter.

After what felt like entire minutes, Tedd's body stopped tensing and, with his arms giving out, he flopped backwards with a happy sigh. Elliot let go of their cocks and Tedd's flopped almost comically against his cum-covered stomach.

Elliot looked down at his own front to see several globs of the white stuff on his chest.

"That. Was. Amazing," sighed Tedd happily.

Elliot swung himself around so that he could flop side-by-side with his friend, and wrapped an arm around him. Tedd cuddled up almost automatically, and looked up at Elliot.

"Still okay?" he asked, with just the slightest hint of worry that made Elliot's heart melt.

Elliot laughed. "I should hope so. Wow. That was _really_ good."

"Glad you enjoyed it!" came Ashley's voice from across the room, breaking the illusion Elliot had that it was just him and Tedd down here.

"Yeah," Grace agreed. "You two aren't the only ones that got off to that. And your girlfriend is _very_ good with her hands."

Elliot looked back at Tedd in mock horror. "Oh no! We missed seeing Ashley and Grace making out!"

Tedd just closed his eyes and laughed.


End file.
